


Dragon Age Inquisition: Of Steel and Desire

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is led on a wild goose chase. But why would her friends do such a thing?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games but my own created character Alyria. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world.*

~*~  
Chapter 1  
     Alyria stood in the war room listening to the reports that were being given to her by Leliana and Josephine. They spoke of what the troops had found that day and a few other things but Alyria found herself stealing glances with Cullen who stood across the war table from her.  
     "...a cave with red lyrium." Leliana's last words snapped Alyria back to the conversation.  
     "Red lyrium you say?" Alyria finally spoke watching Leliana place a marker on their war table to mark where the cave was.  
     "You see Lady Inquisitor, there has been an increase in Darkspawn in the Storm Coast where the cave was discovered." Josephine added in while looking at her parchment in her hand.  
     "Do you think our troops will be able to quell the Darkspawn that roam the area till we are able to get to the caves?" Alyria asked as she placed both hands on the war table, leaning in while she looked over the area of the map that was the Storm Coast.  
     "My troops are more than able to take out a few Darkspawn, but if they have ingested any of the red lyrium then we may have a little bit of a battle. Not that they would stand a chance even then." Cullen reached down and picked up a loose piece of parchment on the war table and signed it, handing it to Cassandra whom stood quietly by the war table.  
     Taking the parchment, Cassandra looked to Alyria, "Your commands will be carried out, Harold of Andraste." She nodded and walked out of the war room.  
     "Now that we have settled the lyrium issue, I'm afraid that I have to attend to our Antivan guests that arrived a while ago." Josephine said with a smile, "Pleasantries is what I do best. Now if you will, I must take my leave Lady Inquisitor." She turned, walked to the door of the war room and hesitated. Turning to face Alyria she spoke, "I must speak with you later about a matter of judgement, that is if you have a moment." She turned and left the war room.  
     Alyria looked over the battle map that was laid out on the table. Her ice blue colored eyes scanned over the markers placed on it. Her eyes landed on one piece that had a black feather underneath it. "Leliana why is there a black feather under the marker located in the Free Marches?" She looked up at her Spymaster.  
     "That is a mission I will be personally carrying out for you. I will be leaving out by nightfall to spread the word of the Inquisition to the Free Marches and gather you useful allies. I already have one of my informants there waiting my arrival." Leliana spoke with a smile. "I chose to assign this mission to myself to take some of the stress off you, Lady Inquisitor."  
     "Thank you Leliana. It has been a very stressful ordeal. You plan to travel this alone or will you go with company?" Alyria stole another glance at Cullen whom this time was stealing a glace of his own of her. She smiled a smirk and brought her eyes back to the table.  
     "I will be traveling alone. I am quite capable of handling myself. I was not always been a Sister of the Chantry." She laughed a bit. "I need to be leaving shortly if I want to make it there in a reasonable time. Good day to you both." She bowed her head and walked to the back of the room, opposite of Josephine and Cassandra's exit. She reached a small door at the back of the war room and left swiftly.  
     As Alyria watched her leave, Cullen had made his way around the war table to stand at her side. "I thought this meeting would never end." He said his voice soft and with a smile that made Alyria feel weak in the knees.  
     Alyria turned, resting her back upon the war table as Cullen moved in front of her, placing his hands on the war table behind them, pinning her to the table. Instantly Alyria's Inquisitor's demeanor slipped away from her and it was replaced with a slightly blushing shyness at how close her commander was to her. "I was thinking the same thing."  
Cullen slipped his right hand around her and splayed his open palm at the small of her back, pulling her into his well toned body. "I haven't seen you all day minus this meeting. I have thought of you through it all." He rested his forehead against hers, his sandy blonde hair mixing with her reddish brown. His eyes bore into hers with a soft warm passion as he started to lean in to kiss her.  
     Just then the door burst open and a young scout came rushing in. "Commander, we have a problem in the Fallow Mire..." His words trailed off as he looked up at Cullen.  
Cullen moved from Alyria with a look of aggravation engraved on his usually calm features. "What is it?" His voice came out rough and laced with a bit of agitation. He roughly grabbed the paper from the scout and looked it over. His features changed in a matter of seconds. He looked to the young scout, "You are relived for the day, get some rest. I will make sure this does not spread." He dismissed the young man whom briskly walked from the room. Cullen turned back to Alyria whom was still resting against the war table. "I'm so sorry." He said softly as he approached her again. "This is a matter of importance that I must attend to."  
     "I understand commander." She said with a small smile as he pulled her close again. "We both have duties to attend to and I am keeping you from..." She was cut off as Cullen's lips came down upon her own. She felt her world spin around her and melt in bliss. She had no idea why this man could make her feel as helpless as a young girl, but she loved it. As she started to bring her hands up to embrace him back as they kissed he pulled away from her.  
     He smiled down at her, "As much as I want to continue this right now, I have to go before the land is infested with their walking corpses." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He turned to walk out of the war room and turned to her. "Walk with the grace of the Maker, love." He pulled open the heavy chamber door and left.  
     Alyria was left alone in the large war room to deal with her own thoughts. She looked around and smiled, her company has came a long way from the small chantry that was Haven. Solas led them to Skyhold, a castle that was now her domain to reign as the Inquisitor. 'Inquisitor....' She let the word resonate in her mind. When she was found in Haven she was accused of destroying the Conclave and the diplomats that attended the gathering, she was almost executed on the spot by the very woman whom lifted her sword and banner here at Skyhold and deemed her the Inquisitor. She sighed as she crossed the war room to the large door Cullen just left through. Her hand rested on the door handle as she thought of what she was to do next. _'Maybe Blackwall or Varric would have an idea on what we can do for the moment.'_  
     She pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway lit by dim torches. Pillars lined the hallway on the right and stained glass to the left. Pale sunlight came through the stained glass making the stone hallway floor show the Inquisition's emblem every few steps she took. Her gaze seemed distant as her thoughts lingered on how much the world relied on them since the destruction of Corypheus. She remained in thought as she stepped out of the hallway and into to the throne room.  
As she made her way to the large oak doors that lead to the yard she heard the familiar voice of her dwarven friend.  
     "Hey Alyria, you got a min?" Varric said as he walked up to her with a smug smile on his face. "Was down at the tavern earlier and over heard the barkeep talking about some sort of infestation of creatures in the Hinterlands. Sounds like something right up your alley. It would give you a chance to stretch your legs. Whatya say we check it out?"  
Alyria smiled at the thought of being able to stretch her legs and flex her sword arm a bit. "I would love to Varric. Did you happen to hear what the infestation was?" She asked as they descended the stairs.  
     "I caught bits and pieces. Didn't hear specifics." He laughed a bit as they crossed the court yard and walked into the tavern. "Something about they were hindering the local farmers and eating crops. Wolves or something is what I thought." Varric looked around the tavern as they walked up to the keep.  
     "Wolves again." She said as she sat down and waved at the bar keep. "Last time they got all moody it was over a Fade Demon entering their home. I don't think that is the case this time." She ran her hand through her hair and took the glass form the barkeep.  
     "If I may interrupt Lady Inquisitor? From my understanding they are being troubled by Polinugs. They have had problems with them devouring their crops, scaring their cattle and chasing the children." The barkeep said as he cleaned a mug that he picked up from the bar.  
     "Sounds like your kinda mission." Varric said as he took a long drink of his mug. "Sounds like fun if you ask me. Would love to let Bianca loose on those things."  
     As if right on cue a messenger came running into the bar and straight up to Varric with a piece of paper. Varric took the paper and looked it over with a frown appearing on his face. "Well I will have to take a rain check on the Polinugs. Apparently my expertise are needed else where. Be sure to kill a few for me." Varric looked past her for a moment and gave a nod as he turned and walked with the messenger.  
     Alyria noticed his nod and found it a little odd. She turned in her seat just in time to see Iron Bull make his way upstairs. She shook her head and thought nothing of it as she finished her drink. "You said the farms in the Hinterlands right?" She watched as the barkeep nodded to her. "Alright then."  
She stepped out of the tavern and made her way to the stables. Everyone seemed so busy around her so she decided not to bother asking anyone to accompany her to the Hinterlands. _"A few Polinugs shouldn't be an issue for me."_ She thought as she saddled up her horse and tore out of Skyhold.

~*~  
To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

    It took little time to reach the Hinterlands with the speed Alyria was pushing her horse. As she slowed her horse to a slow trot she found her self traveling down a familiar trail she traveled when she first came here. Nothing had really changed, the area was still beautiful to her. It still held an air of mystery to her.  
   _"Polinugs? I've never heard of such a thing..."_ She ran the conversation over in her mind that took place at the tavern. Something didn't quite make since to her as she continued to travel down the path. _"I have heard of Nugs but a Polinug. That raises some questions. Varric wouldn't lie to me, nor take me away from my duties to chase a non existent creature."_  
     She knew right where she was going in the Hinterlands, a small gathering of houses almost in the dead center of the area. She smiled thinking about when she first came here and met Dennet and his daughter Seanna. She enjoyed the challenge that Seanna offered her but felt bad when she recalled what she had done. Seanna wagered her money against Alyria on her horse racing skills. Alyria whom practically grew up on a horse beat her time on each run and Seanna paid her with the money she had for a new dress.  
     Alyria laughed at the memory as she seen one of the small houses come into view. A smile crossed her lips as she seen Seanna running her horse through her home made track and wondered if she was still trying to beat her time.  
     Feeling a bit playful Alyria spurred her horse into a full run and caught up to Seanna. Alyria reveled in the look of shock that came across Seanna's face as she brought her horse up next to hers. A smile swept across her lips as they tore through the track together. They finally came to a halt in front of the stables.  
     "What a pleasant surprise to see you. It's been so long I feared the power of being the Inquisitor went to your head and you forgot about me." Seanna laughed as she hoisted herself off her horse and started to lead it into the stable.  
     Alyria laughed as her feet hit the ground. "I could never forget about you. Your father helped us with setting up our troops with mounts." Her smile started to fade as she walked her own personal horse to the stable and tied it's reigns to a post. "I'm actually here due to a request I heard in Skyhold's tavern. I was informed you had an infestation of Polinugs and I am here to help you with them. I know it sound preposterous. I don't even think they really exist."  
     Seanna had her back to Alyria struggling to keep a straight face as she spoke, "Yes Alyria they really do exist and they are horrible little creatures. They have been coming to our fields at night and eating the crops." She turned around to face Alyria while trying to stay serious. "I know they have to have a den close by."  
     "Are you serious?" Alyria's jaw almost hit the ground from hearing that Seanna believes the Polinugs to be real. "Have you even seen one?" Alyria's eyes widened as she watched Seanna nod her head. "Well alright, if you say so. Did you get a good enough look to know what they look like?"  
     "Oh yes! One came scampering by me the other day with a big old leaf of our lettuce in it's mouth. When it seen me it dropped the lettuce and came after me. I had to run into my house and hide. It was horrible." Seanna feigned fleeing in terror from this creature as she spoke. "They are a little bigger than the normal nugs but they are blueish in hue and love water."  
     "So I would assume their nest would close to a water source." Alyria placed a finger to her chin as she thought. She remembered a small creek a little ways from the house. _"Good of place to start if any."_ She thought as she watched Seanna once again nod. "Would it be alright if I left my horse lodged here till I return?"  
     A smile broke across Seanna's face as she looked to the Inquisitor and then to her horse. "I can watch her for as long as you need. You know I do not mind." She walked over and started to pet Alyria's horse.  
     A mischievous smile graced Alyria's lips as she turned and started to walk away from the stable in the direction of the stream. "Don't get no ideas on trying to break my records with my own horse. I know that's what your thinking Seanna." She waved as she started down the trail. She took a second at the tree line to look back at her friend and noticed something rather odd. She could have sworn she just saw Sera slip into the stable with Seanna. She shook her head and dismissed the thought. She knew that Sera was back at Skyhold preparing something for the Red Jennys. So it couldn't have possibly been her.  
     Dismissing the thought she started walking down the beaten down foot path. She remembered this area like she walked it yesterday. Her first visit here she was with Varric, Cassandra and Solas. The area was terrorized by bandits and wolves angered by demons, but the area was beautiful none the less. She remembered the chatter and banter between her companions. Some of the banter was silly while others were full of wisdom and incite.  
    Her mind wondered to the banter of a particular companion that traveled with her, the Fade Walker Solas. As his name floated around in her mind a million different questions surfaced as well. _"Where did he go when we defeated Corypheus?"_ Was the largest question that was in her mind. Leliana's spies couldn't find a trace of him anywhere, like he never even existed. That worried Alyria and also made her wonder if he was really a friend or a foe. He knew so much about the fade and that in a small way frightened her. It also intrigued her, there was so much to learn from him, like he was wise beyond his years but in a body so young.  
     After a few moments of being lost in thought she heard a twig snap behind her. Alyria took a deep breath and carefully drew her staff from her back. She whirled around quickly, dropping into a defensive stance while bringing a fire spell to life on her staff. Her blue eyes scanned the woods behind her and couldn't see anything but she was not going to let that effect her guard. She turned back around, still gripping her staff tightly but allowing the spell to dissipate.  
     Slowly she started moving forwards again towards the stream. As she rounded a small group of trees she was able to see the bank of the stream. So far she didn't see anything that would pose as a danger to her so she let herself relax a bit, putting her staff back in it's holster on her back. As she approached the river she seen a man sitting down by the river with a fishing pole.  
     _"That's very odd. why would a person come down here and fish if these Polinugs posed so much of a threat?"_ She thought to herself as she walked towards the fisherman. "Excuse me sir. Have you seen any Polinugs around here?"  
     The fisherman jumped at the sound of her voice as he spun around to face her. "A what?" He said as he looked at her skeptically as if she was insane.  
     "A Polinug. They have been terrorizing the local farm houses around here, eating crops, scaring cattle and chasing children. Seanna, Dennet's daughter said she seen one and they apparently live around water." She inwardly smiled at how the man jumped by the sound of her voice, she did not think that her approach had been that quiet.  
     The fisherman's eyes widened as she came closer, recognition appeared on his face. "Lady Inquisitor! You said a polinug? I hate to break it to you ma'am but there is no such thing. Who ever told you that there is such a creature called a polinug was apparently taking you for a fool." The man laughed a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. "I am sorry to be the one to tell you that."  
     Alyria felt her blood start to boil as she set her jaw. "Hmm really now? I was led all the way out here to hunt something that does not exist. I should have trusted my gut. I thought it was weird that I have never heard of such a creature before." She sucked in a deep breath and clinched her fists. "Ohhh when I get back to Skyhold Varric is going to get it." She looked to the man and tried to smile at him through gritted teeth. "Thank you sir, I am glad you told me before I made a fool out of myself out here. I shall be going now." She turned on her heel and stormed back to the tree line.  
     She waited till she was a good few strides into the tree line before she let out a heavy sigh and let her fist find the trunk of a nearby tree. _"Why in the name of the Maker would Varric do this to me? He knows I have a ton of stuff to attend to in Skyhold. He better have a damn good excuse when I get back."_ She pulled her fist back from the trunk and rubbed it a bit before deciding to make a run back to the farm to collect her horse from Seanna. Sucking in a deep breath she took off running for the farm houses.  
     After a few moments they came into view, she vaulted over one of the fences at the edge of the line of houses and continued to sprint for the stables. A thought hit her hard as she rounded one of the house and set her sights on the stable. _"Seanna also led me to believe that these creatures were real..."_ That fueled her temper a bit more as she pushed herself on wards to the stable.  
     "SEANNA!" She hollered as she came to a skidding stop in the middle of the fenced in stable yard. "We need to talk now! Where are you.?" Alyria looked around at the stables and noticed something was off. "Where is my horse?!" The Inquisitor's horse was no where to be found as Seanna walked out of the stable holding a pail of water.  
     "You seem upset Alyria. What's happened?" Her eyes widened as she seen her friend so upset her face was tinting red. Never had she seen her this mad before, ever. "I... uh... your horse?" She looked around for the horse then looked back to Alyria. "I don't know. She was here when I entered the stables."  
     "Something is going on and I don't like it. Why did you lie to me Seanna? There is no such thing as polinugs. I've wasted valuable time that could have been used rebuilding Skyhold. Who put you up to this?" Alyria's voice was stern but held a small tinge of hurt in it.  
     Seanna looked down at her pail of water for a moment. "Please don't be mad at me I was following orders. I was told to send you out there. Varric came by yesterday and told me that if you were to come here asking about those creatures I was to send you off in search for them." She shuffled her feet as she continued to stare at the water in her pail.  
     "Did he say why?" Seanna shook her head. Alyria let out a harsh breath, raised her hand to her forehead and looked to the sky. "For fucks sake." She shook her head and looked back at Seanna, "Was anyone else out when you went into the stables?"  
     "My mother was out tending to the fields." She pointed to the older woman whom was tending to some of the lettuce plants in a fenced in yard. "She may have seen what happened to your horse ma'am."  
     Alyria noticed at the change in Seanna's reactions to her after her outburst. She took a few steps to her and gently laid her hands on her shoulder. "Look Seanna, I'm not mad at you. Sorry I lashed out the way I did." She bit her lip and hugged the girl. "I'm really not mad at you."  
     "I forgive you." She responded as she dropped the pail and hugging her friend. "Mom may have seen what happened. Why don't you go ahead and talk to her." She backed away from Alyria and walked back into the stables.  
     Alyria smiled as she walked from the stables towards the small fenced in patch of land that Seanna's mother was working on. "Hey mom." She said as she jumped the fence. "Seanna said you might have seen what happened to my horse."  
     "Oh Alyria darling. I did see. She had broke free from the post she was tied to and broke into a full gallop eastbound." Seanna's mother looked up at Alyria with a sweet old smile. "How is the Inquisition treating you?"  
      "It's treating me good minus one person right now." She laughed as she ran a hand through her reddish colored locks. "I have been very busy lately and apparently just got sent on a wild goose chase. Varric sent me out here to chase a made up creature and now I have to go chase down my horse. It was good seeing you." She turned hopped the fence and started off in a sprint eastbound.  
     She past the tree line and continued to run as her mind tried to soak in what Varric was trying to accomplish. _"Why in the hell would he lie to me. He has to have a good reason to lie to me. Ugh, he better not be in trouble again with the those debt collectors. I had Josephine take care of them once already..."_ She ducked between a few trees and slowed her pace as she came upon a clearing. She smiled as she saw her horse in the middle of the clearing calmly grazing as if waiting for her. A smile broke across her lips as she walked towards her horse. She extended her hand to the horse to show her that she was no threat. Her hand came up to pet down it's neck.  
     "Your a good girl." Alyria moved her hand to the reigns and was just about to hoist herself up into the saddle when an arrow came whizzing past her. It landed no more than feet in front of her embedding itself into the ground. Alyria held on to the reigns as the horse reared back. "Whoa girl, calm down please." She said soothingly as she kept hold of the horse. Alyria quickly gave a sweeping glance around the area to try and figure out where the arrow had come from. With the angle it was embedded into the ground it had to of been shot from behind her. Turning quickly she swept her gaze over the trees, nothing. No one was in sight. She took a deep breath and let go of her horse, trusting her to stay put.  
     Moving carefully she reached down to the arrow and noticed there was a note attached to it. She pulled the note free and tossed the arrow to the ground.  
     _"Come to the Burial of the Beast. Alone. Make haste before it is too late."_  
     Alyria arched an eyebrow at the odd letter. She did not recognize the writing, it was sloppy and appeared to be wrote with a hasty hand. She sighed and turned back to her horse. "Well girl looks like we are heading for the Burial of the Beast." The horse snorted as it walked up towards Alyria. With a heavy sigh Alyria hoisted herself up into the saddle and looked up to the sky. She was losing light it had to be a little past midday. She shook her head and trotted the horse around to face the east. "Well off we go girl." She said as she spurred her horse and sped off towards the Burial of the Beast landmark.


	3. Chapter 3

    As Alyria rode to the Burial of the Beast she felt an odd sensation of being watched and or followed. She tried to shake the feeling but it remained in the back of her mind. The thought put her on edge as she rode on wards. She wondered who would be following her if anyone, or if her mind was just playing tricks on her. After all she just found out that one of her most trusted allies had just lied to her.  
     She was lost in thought over why she was lied to when the horse slowed without warning and started trying to refute her proceeding. Alyria looked to the path before her and noticed what the horse had moments ago. Apostate Mages, two in the line of her sight. They had not seen her yet so she was in the clear for now. If they saw her though then she would have problems.  
     Quietly she got off her horse and looked around, she still only saw two. She took a breath and turned to her horse. Gently she panted her on the haunches and she galloped off. Silently she pulled her mage's staff from it's holster on her back and crept towards the trunk of a very large tree. She peered around the trunk and silently swore, there were three of them. The last one was leaning against a tree reading a piece of parchment.  
     Three against one she did not like those odds, unless she was Iron Bull then it would be a cake walk. But alas she was no Iron Bull but a very skilled Elven Mage so she would have to improvise. She felt her hands tremble as she held her staff. She usually never had to fight alone, normally she traveled with her companions. So this put her on edge. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath to steady herself.  
     Cullen's words resonated in her mind. _"Strategy Inquisitor. Always keep moving! Don't for a second let them think they stand a chance against you!"_  
     Her eyes snapped open with a smile creeping to her lips. She could handle this if she planned this right. Tactics ran though her head as she peered around the tree at them. The good old tactic "Bait and Trap" came to her mind. She smiled as she made her way around them, ducking behinds trees and keeping out of sight. She came to a stop behind a tree that was near the Mage reading his parchment. She watched him for a second as she shifted through her spells in her mind. A wicked smiled crossed her lips when her mind settled on one. One quick glance to see if she was safe to make her move, satisfied that no one was looking her way she moved quickly but silently. As her back came to rest on the same tree trunk as the mage she took a deep breath, reached out and grabbed the man's arm while saying a small chant.  
     Letting go of the man's arm she waited for a moment while biting her lip. She had only used this spell on animals, never a human. Her eyes widened in fear as the man turned and walked around the tree trunk to her. She sighed in relief as she noticed the man's eyes were blank and stone black. His control was now hers. The odds were now even. She nodded to the mage and motioned for him to maneuver to the other side of the mages. They would take them out by flanking them.  
     The man moved swiftly around the other two mages and stood waiting for her to strike. Alyria nodded to him and she stepped a bit from behind the tree aiming a spell at the mage closest to her.  
     _"Precision Darling and knowing what spell is most effective. That will ensure you're victory."_ She could still hear Vivienne helping her master her control over the elements in their training.  
     She waited til he took a step or two towards where she was hiding before she let her staff come to life. Aiming with precision she laid her trap. The man was not prepared for what happened next. He took one more step and activated the magical trap causing ice shards to shoot up from the ground, caging him in ice. Moments later the ice shattered as a fire ball shot straight for Alyria. Moving quickly she ran behind a tree letting the fire ball fly past her. She could hear the other two mages scuffling a ways away from them as she thrust her hand into her pouch. She then tore out from behind the tree while throwing a hand full of metal chips towards the mage. Following the metal chips she let lose a lightening spell. The spell struck the metal chips and ricocheted off them creating a flying web of lightening. Inwardly she thanked Vivienne for teaching her that little trick as the web hit the mage.  
     It took a moment for the mage to find the right spell to free himself from the web but he did not go unscathed from it. He was wincing and showing signs of physical pain through gritted teeth. He took a few steps towards Alyria with hatred burning in his eyes. With a yell he threw his arms wide then thrust his staff towards Alyria. A line of fire balls were rapidly shot at Alyria whom tore off into a full run as they exploded feet behind her. She threw herself back first into a large tree and felt it shake a bit at the force of the impact of the last fire ball. Breathing heavily she dared a peek around the tree at the man. He was leaning heavily on his staff and she knew it wouldn't take much more to bring him down. Seeing that he was mentally readying himself for another spell she sprang into action at the opportunity. She stepped out from behind the tree and shot a large ice shard at the man whom was completely defenseless at the moment. She heard his last gargled scream rip from his lips. Moments later another death was announced by a scream.  
     Looking over she could feel her hold on the last mage's will power start to wane. She knew that he was coming too. She swallowed hard as he shook his head and set his eyes on her. A spell flared to life on his staff as he stepped forward. She noticed a shimmer in his left hand. He was a Knight Enchanter just like her, the realization hit as the sword shimmered to life. Hesitantly she took a step back allowing her own ethereal sword to materialize. The mage broke into a full run at Alyria with his sword held at the ready to be brought down in a crippling blow. Alyria raised both her sword and staff above her head to stop the vertical attack. The force of the impact buckled her knees and drove her down into the ground. Her eyes widened as it seemed time started to slow as he reared his staff back to attack her. Both of her hands were tied stopping the blade rendering her completely defenseless. She screwed her eyes shut as she prepared to meet The Maker.  
     Moments past and she heard him start to choke and felt him retract his sword. She opened her eyes and seen him take a few steps back with an arrow protruding from his neck. She scrambled to her feet and looked around trying to find the mysterious archer. Like last time she found no trace of the person.  
     "Whoever you are thank you!" Alyria called out as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She held her left hand up that held her ethereal sword and opened her palm. Before the sword could hit the ground is dissipated. She turned breathing heavily and placed her fingers to her lips, whistling loudly. A smile crossed her lips as she heard her horse making it's cautious way back. The horse walked right up to Alyria as soon as it seen that she was the only one standing there.  
     Grateful for the ride Alyria mounted her horse and started up the path to the Burial of the Beast. She took a few calming breaths to get the adrenaline out of her system and shoved her hand back into her pouch. Seconds later she pulled out a small red vial. She sipped it gingerly as she rode up the path. The warm healing effects washed over her more and more with each sip. Satisfied with how she felt after a few more she corked the bottle and returned it back to her pouch.  
     "Not too much farther till we reach the Burial." Stones started to peek out around the trees as she continued the path. A frown graced her lips as she looked up to the sky and saw that she had lost more time. She was hoping this job would take only a few hours and here it's turning out that she has been gone all day from Skyhold. It wasn't like she had anything better to do than sit in on War meetings with her council or sit on the throne to judge prisoners. This was actually turning out to be quite the little adventure for her. She felt a wave of joy hit her when she thought of being able to share this story at the tavern, or at the next Wicked Grace game. _"Hopefully the next game Cullen could regain his dignity."_ She laughed at the thought of him fleeing the card table completely naked. _"But I really didn't mind that sight."_ She sighed at the thought of her Commander.  
     Cullen was so strict with his troops and so disciplined with his demeanor but when he first came to her and admitted that he liked her he was like a young boy, shy, and very clumsy with his words. She found that charming and appealing to her. She recalled the first time they kissed and it felt like a million tiny butterflies were trying to escape her stomach. He was amazing and she was so glad to have him grace her life.  
     She focused her gaze on the path ahead and seen what she was looking for, The Burial of the Beast. A sigh escaped her lips as she dismounted from her horse, gathered the reigns in her hand and walked up to the Burial.  
     "Why was I to 'make haste' here if there is not a soul in sight." She commented with sarcasm in her voice. She let the reigns go as she walked around the site. There was nothing disturbed or added, no signs of a struggle and not a soul in sight. She rolled her eyes as she put her back to a stone and eased herself to the ground. "Why am I here? Who sent me that letter?" She mumbled aloud as she leaned her head back with her eyes closed. "This is absolutely daft. I should just go back to Skyhold."  
     Just then a bird cawed in the distance. Her eyes opened and she seen one of Leliana's ravens flying towards the sight. The raven started it's decent as Alyria noticed there was a small piece of parchment attached to it's leg. She moved to stand as the bird came to rest on the rocks where she was sitting. Carefully she reached to untie the parchment from it's leg and read it.  
     _"There has been some odd activity reported at the Landmark Tyrdda's Lover. I know that you are in the area Inquisitor. Would you be willing to look into it?" - Leliana_  
     Alyria read over it two more times and then sighed. "Well Leliana has a point, I _am_ out here. I might as well check it out." She rolled her eyes feeling a bit strange as she mounted her horse. She trotted the horse to the western path and found herself feeling very odd.  
     She had experienced many things and feelings while in the ranks of the Inquisition but this one was fairly new to her. She felt defeated and led on by her friends. There had to be good reasons but she couldn't think of any right now. _"Surely Leliana wouldn't lie to me and lead me on. She is not one to play around."_ Alyria thought as she spurred her horse and sped off in the direction of Tyrdda's Lover.


	4. Chapter 4

    The scenery passed by Alyria in blurs as she pushed her horse on wards to Tyrdda's Lover Monument. Her mind wondered what kind of trouble she would encounter there. Last time she visited there she encountered an encampment off the side path of the monument. She also recalled what happened when she brought the felandaris back there and accidentally summoned a demon. She laughed a bit at the memory of how high Varric jumped when the demon appeared. Never in her life had she seen a dwarf jump that high especially Varric whom hardly ever gets surprised.  
     She started down the path to the small river outside Dennet and Seanna's farm and crossed it. The horse whined as it galloped through the spring water, seeming to enjoy the cool spring water on it's hooves. Alyria giggled at the happy noises the horse made.  
    _"Maybe today wasn't such a waste after all. It got me out of Skyhold. I can tell that she's happy about it too."_ She thought as Dennet's farm came into view. She laughed a bit as she surged forwards turning the horse onto another path leading to the monument. Being on horseback always made her feel as if she was free, wild and alive. The feeling was liberating to her after all the duties of the Inquisition was a heavy burden.  
     She slowed the horse to a trot and ran her hand through her long reddish locks. The path was clear and quiet for the most part as she continued down the path. That didn't necessarily mean anything though, it was the same when she first came here with Cassandra, Varric and Solas. The encampment came as a surprise with how quiet it was. She stayed on the main path, careful not to take the path that led to the encampment they encountered their first visit. As she neared the monument she looked up and shook her head. The sun had started setting. Her mind raced as she thought about what could be awaiting for her there. She was not prepared to encounter another fight let alone with the sun setting. The night changed some of the creatures in the Hinterlands, making them meaner and more fierce.  
     Thinking about the safety of her horse she dismounted and pulled the horse's head close to her. "Return to Seanna's farm and wait for me." She whispered into her ear. The horse turned and started trotting back. Alyria set her jaw and started walking up the path to Tyrdda's Lover. She didn't know what to expect due to the vagueness of Leliana's message but never the less she stayed on guard.  
     She looked around and seen that the path was recently taken, there were fresh prints and broken foliage around the area. She risked a quick look behind herself to see if anyone had followed her, like her mysterious archer friend. Satisfied that she was alone she continued up the path to the monument.  
     The sun was already sinking a considerable amount when she finally had Tyrdda's Lover in her sights. The last rays of sun splashed a beautiful pink, orange and purple hue across the sky. With baited breath and caution she approached the monument. The statue that stood before her was a carved copy of Tyrdda's Lover holding a sword with a large copper bowl at it's feet. A small giggle left her lips as she remembered what had happened here with her companions.  
     She approached the statue and allowed her hand to wander up to touch the face of the statue. He appeared so sad standing there all alone. She admired how he stood there through it all. A tear slipped down her cheek as her heart ached for someone's love so powerful and true as this man's story.  
     Alyria did not know it but the statue was not alone out here in the far reaches of the Hinterlands. Little did she know that a set of amber eyes watched her from behind a pillar and a scarred lip curved up into a smile. The man watched her in wonderment as he walked up behind her silently pulling a blindfold out of his pocket. He moved with precision and accuracy as he brought the blindfold down over her eyes.  
     Panic locked her in place. Alyria didn't fear much but losing one of her senses terrified her. She was shocked that someone was quiet enough to catch her off guard and bit her bottom lip as she tried to stay calm. Her thoughts went to grabbing her staff when this mystery person pressed up against her back.  
     "Shhhh...." Came a whisper that sent a vibration through her body. His smile grew wider as her breath quickened. Gently he allowed his right hand to trace down the side of her face, her arm and then came to rest gently grasping hers.  
      Alyria's lip quivered a bit as she tried to slow her breathing. She felt a slight pull on her hand like this person was trying to lead her some where. Hesitantly she moved her feet towards where he was leading her. "Where are you leading me?" Her voice held a hint of fear. The response that was given to her was a slight chuckle followed by another Shhh.  
     _"That chuckle, where have I heard that before? It sounds so familiar."_ She thought as she felt a slight incline to her steps. Her mind swam in the thought of that chuckle. _"I've heard it before in Skyhold."_ She felt a rush of color to her cheeks as she paired the chuckle to a face. _"It couldn't be! He had to go on a mission to the Fallow Mire!"_ Taking in a shaky breath she whispered, "Cullen?"  
     "Hmmm." Came a deep silky reply.  
     Her heart almost jumped out of her chest at his reply as she felt her feet come to level ground. She felt him pull his hand away from her and a panic took over her senses. Again her breathing quickened as she felt him move behind her. Her breath caught in her chest as his fingertips touched her wrists, lightly dragging up both her arms, to her shoulders, up her neck and to the blindfold. As he gently tugged it free he could see her visibly shudder at his touch. He slipped his arm around her as he waited for her response.  
     Her breathing was eradic as she opened her eyes. They were standing on a hill with a clear view of the dusky night sky. Stars had started to twinkle through the clouds and the moon was almost full. Her gaze swept to the ground under the breathtaking sky and she gasped. Before her was a blanket and what appeared to be a picnic.  
     Alyria turned to Cullen with a rosy red blush burning her cheeks. His attire different than what he wore at Skyhold. Tonight he was in black cloth pants, a white cotton button up and black riding boots.  
     He stepped in front of her and bowed with his hand out. "My dear Inquisitor will you accompany me tonight?"  
     "Y-yes." Blushing badly Alyria placed her hand in his. He smiled as he moved fluidly to his feet, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Cullen rested his forehead against hers as he smiled down at her.  
     Alyria closed her eyes as Cullen's lips moved closer to hers. She felt a shiver rip through her body as his soft, silky lips met hers. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck as his right arm snaked up and tangled itself in her reddish locks. Moments passed before he pulled back and moved away from her, grasping her hand once more and leading her to the blanket.  
     Quickly she pulled her mages staff from it's holster on her back and set it down on the ground away from the blanket. Cullen followed suit but as he sat his sword down he crossed it with her staff. He was far from the man he was back in Kirkwall. He was no longer the Lyrium addicted Templar that despised mages, but a man that would lay down his life for the woman next to him.  
     Alyria sat down turning her gaze Cullen with a smirk forming across her lips. "So did you plan all of this today?" She laughed a bit, "I was so mad at Varric. He was gonna get a piece of my mind when I finally made it back to Skyhold."  
     Cullen laughed a bit and ran a hand through his hair as a bit of blush crept to his cheeps. "Yeah. I spoke to everyone yesterday and they thought you needed a night away from Skyhold." He raised his hand and pointed to a tent that was set up a little bit from them.  
     A troubled look crossed Alyria's face, "Those apostate mages... I killed them..." A panic tore through her as she thought she had killed her own men.  
     "No." Cullen snapped seeing her mood change. He reached forwards and grabbed her hands. "They were not part of it. Sera sent word that you had ran into them." He lowered his gaze from hers. "If I would have known they were on the path you took, I would not have sent you that way. Sera said that if..." His voice faltered as he shook his head. "She saved you."  
     Moving her hand from his she raised it to his cheek, "Cullen I'm here, I'm alright. There is no need to feel this way." She scooted closer to him as she continued to speak. "So you had Sera follow me? That would explain the arrows."  
     A weak laugh came from Cullen, "Varric went yesterday to inform Seanna of you coming. Then at the tavern when he left with that mission I made up for him, he let Iron Bull know to have Sera climb out her window and follow you. Sera turned your horse loose too and led it to where I wanted you to go." He shook his head, "I know this was silly..."  
     His words were cut off by Alyria's fingertip to his lips. "Cullen it's absolutely perfect. I couldn't ask for more." She leaned in and kissed him again but this time he pulled back with a determined look on his face.  
     "It's not perfect, not yet anyways." He reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a small silver band. "Alyria... I... um... I love you."  
     The air was ripped from Alyria's lungs as her eyes grew wide at the small silver band. Her eyes fluttered to his left ring finger and seen he wore one too. "Oh Andraste! I love you too." She surged forwards and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "Yes I accept!" He pulled back from her and took her hand slipping the ring onto her finger. Holding her hand out she admired the ring. She noticed there was a phrase inscribed into it.  
     She looked up to Cullen who smirked and ran his hand through his hair. "It means 'The Lion's Heart' in elvish." He said sheepishly forgetting she was an elf and knew elvish.  
     "I love you Cullen, it's perfect!" She pounced forwards into Cullen's arms. He leaned back with her on his chest. "This has been the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you."  
     "For you always, Mrs. Alyria Rutherford. I have wanted to say that for so long now." He smiled as he pulled her down for a kiss under the most perfect sky Thedas had ever seen.  
     Alyria's mind exploded in joy as his hands held her firmly as they wondered her back. Her heart no longer ached for she had found her missing piece of her soul, her Commander, her lion. Nothing will come between her and her lion now.  
     Tonight it's just the elf and her lion under the moonlight, Skyhold can wait till tomorrow...


End file.
